You Belong to Me
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: It was here, in the dark, where he would destroy her. And the light that she embodied.


**Hello all. I recently watched a Let's Play of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and fell in love with the VanitasxAqua pairing. I don't know why, I love all what the pairing as to offer. And this is my attempt to explore that pairing. And it has also been a long time since I worked with two canon characters so it was good practice.**

**But first off: ****There is a trigger warning for those who are sensitive to abuse and non-consensual sex (e.g. rape). If you are easily triggered by such things, please do NOT read this.**

**I also do not condone either abuse or rape.**** This story is just an exploration of a darker side of Vanitas.**

**I would also strongly recommend listening to "Haunted" and "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence while reading this as those two songs make up the general theme and mood for this piece.**

**Lastly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.**

**-x-**

It had started so simply. She rushed at him, desperately trying to protect Ventus. She swung her keyblade at him; she was getting tired, her swings were erratic and it was all too easy for him to dodge. Though he greatly enjoyed watching her get more and more desperate by the second, deep within him he missed that fire she displayed during their two previous fights.

He scoffed and teleported behind her, keyblade poised for the finishing strike. He heard her gasp and she tried to move into a position to counterattack but her body failed her and the Void Gear connected with her head. The Keyblade Master crumpled and Aqua lay before him, unconscious.

Behind him, Ventus lay in his frozen state calling Aqua's name in horror.

And Vanitas laughed cruelly before letting the darkness engulf him and _her_.

-x-

It took her awhile to get used to the darkness. Most days she remained curled in her corner, refusing to look at him, or even speak. He didn't care, she would accept it eventually.

Vanitas would sit on the bed and watch her. Aqua would refuse to meet his gaze; instead, she would train her blue eyes on her knees or the floor. He sighed, she jumped slightly, this would not do. She couldn't ignore him forever. "Would it help if I told you he was alive?" He mocked. He knew she was worried about the other two. That was her, always putting others ahead of herself. Even if she was in this horrible _predicament_.

Ventus _was_ alive, their joining was put on hold. For now.

She didn't say anything. But by the way she relaxed, he could tell she was relieved.

He couldn't wait to tell her when he _did_ join with the pathetic excuse of a Keyblade wielder.

-x-

Aqua had been silent for too long and now it was finally starting to grate on his nerves. He scowled at her, swore, and shoved food into her mouth, forcing her to eat. And still she would not say anything. If she had been more cooperative, this would had been less painful for her. But she had chosen the hard way.

Vanitas entered the room, locking the door tightly behind him, and stormed over to her and grabbed her by the hair. To his delight, she shrieked in pain. Her voice was so pure in the desolate darkness and he tugged on her hair again, harder this time. He smiled in glee when she let out another scream.

Her screams and shrieks grew in fervor as he wrestled with her; he easily overpowered her as she was too weak now and forced her onto the bed.

-x-

Vanitas grunted as his hips moved back and forth, slamming into Aqua's pelvis. Her throat had become raw from screaming and she lay silently beneath him. He leaned down, burying his face in the crook of her neck, partly to smell her and partly to deepen his thrusts. She smelled of darkness: smokey and bitter, but underneath, he smelled the sweetness of her natural scent. The sweet smell pushed him over the edge and with one last final thrust, he came inside of her.

He pulled away and Aqua curled up into a little ball trying to protect what dignity she had left; _if_ she had any left. "Get some rest, I'll be back." He promised her. His fingers trailed the length of her spine and she shivered at his touch. _Mine._ Vanitas thought, _all mine_.

Vanitas left the room, he needed to recuperate before returning to her again.

-x-

And he came back. Again and again. Each time with a different torture for her but it always ended the same: with him pounding into her limp body. He was ecstatic the first time when he realized that she had never been with a man before. As if the twerp would have the guts! Vanitas gleefully entered her, taking her virginity. She had been tight, so very, very tight. With some skillful finger work, her body eventually betrayed her and became slick and wet.

He grinned into her skin and bit down harshly, she weakly moaned and placed a hand on his chest as if she was trying to push him away. But she never could or she didn't want to. Blood swelled at the wound and he lapped it up. Vanitas enjoyed it when she bled, it was as if her body was producing another treat for him while he enjoyed the first treat of fucking her. He liked to thread his fingers through her blue hair, clench it tightly and pull, making her cry out. He liked it when she begged him to stop.

"_Please stop!" "Just stop!" "Please!"_

But he loved it most of all when he made her scream. Whether it was screaming out in pain or screaming at him to stop, he loved it. He drank it all in: her pain, humiliation, and the hate. Briefly, he wondered if he'd ever be able to get her to scream his name.

Vanitas finished, spilling his seed inside her as usual and leaned back to admire his work. Her skin, once tan from being in the light was now pale from spending too much time in the dark. And it was littered in bruises. From the bite marks on her neck. The finger marks where he choked her. To her breasts, bruised from his rough touch. Nipples swollen from sucking, biting, nibbling, rolling, pinching, and pulling. To her hips, purple and green from pulling her to him or when he forced her to settle on his cock. To the inside of her thighs, covered in more bite marks; the skin was already turning green. And her cunt, transformed from pink to a scarlet red from his continuous use and abuse. He was sure that if he put his fingers in her, it would be coated with a mixture of his seed, her juices, and blood.

She was so beautiful.

He caressed her face and kissed her tenderly, in a twisted parody of a lover after making love. Aqua cried against his lips, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Shh..." He murmured. Vanitas wiped away the troublesome tears and for the first time, her blue eyes met his golden ones. He could see the hatred swirling in those pretty blues. Hatred and something else.

"Like what you see?" He asked huskily; smirking at the fact that Aqua's mind and heart were also slowly betraying her like her body did so long ago.

The flicker of what he saw disappeared and was replaced with rage. "I... will kill you." She whispered. Nothing but an empty threat, he dismissed it.

Vanitas got up from the bed and quickly dressed. He had business to attend to; it was time for him and Ventus to finally merge. And then he would return to her, his pet, and he would continue to wear her down until she was as dark and twisted as he was.

**-x-**

**END**

**-x-**


End file.
